2 Worlds Collided
by MusicalPrime
Summary: Optimus Prime is missing and there is only one person to call: Sherlock Holmes! What happens is a whole lot of OOCness on John Watson's part, MECH, and the most unique case Sherlock's ever dealt with. But will they succeed in rescuing the botnapped leader? Warning John will be kinda rude to Sherlock but I hope you still like it! References to Transformers Prime btw
1. Chapter 1

John walked into the flat late one night after going on a date. It was a total disaster. First she started to flirt with other men then called him a few names he dare not mention. When John walked into the kitchen for some water Sherlock came out of his room nearby.

"I was wondering when you'd come home. I'm guessing it wasn't a very good date, judging by the fact that you have parmesan in your hair."

"I give up on dating; it's a complete waste of time if they just ruin the whole date!" John grumbled. Sherlock laughed.

"I told you," he said.

"No, you said you're married to your work and relationships are a distraction. You never said anything about them being a waste of time." Sherlock just went back to his room. John was about to go to bed when a private number called him. He was contemplating on whether or not he should answer it. It may be an emergency, especially if it's at this time of night.

"Hello?" he asked after answering.

"Is this Sherlock Holmes?" a strange voice said.

"No, but I can put him on the phone right now. Who is this?"

"Give him the phone; this is an important and _private_ case that you have no business in."

"Alright, alright I'll see if he's awake." John put the phone on hold and knocked on Sherlock's bedroom door.

"Come in, John." Sherlock said from the other side. John came in.

"Sherlock someone called me thinking it was your number. He refuses to speak to me, he only wants you." John said. Sherlock reached out his hand and John gave him the phone. Sherlock then shooed John out.h


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sherlock was acting strange, well, stranger than usual. He talked to himself and never did anything. He looked shocked and puzzled at the same time. When he refused to eat John had enough.

"Sherlock what's the case? If it's this bad then I need to help." John said.

"If I told you I'd lose the trust of my client." Sherlock murmured.

"Did you even tell them that I'm your partner?"

"He's going to call _my_ phone later today and I'll mention it. To be honest, John, I'm not so sure that you should be in this one. It's far too dangerous."

"I can handle it. We've done far worse cases I'm sure." Sherlock shook his head.

"It's nothing like I've ever seen. It's incredible, and very secret." That's when his phone went off. Sherlock looked at the number then left the room to answer it. John sighed and sat on the couch, rubbing his tired eyes. _What was Sherlock talking about? _John wondered. A few minutes later Sherlock called for John.

When John went into Sherlock's room he was still on the phone. Sherlock looked up at him.

"He's here; I'll put it on speaker." Sherlock said as he messed with his phone.

"Dr. Watson?" the familiar voice said.

"Yes, I'm him. Who are you?" John said.

"My name is Ratchet. I am the chief medic for the autobots. We are an advanced robot alien race who-" he got cut off by John's laughter and Sherlock shot him a glare. "Human why are you laughing?" the voice said angrily.

"Alien robots? You prankers have gotten worse." John said.

"John, this is serious." Sherlock said.

"You don't seem to understand, we came here after our home planet, Cybertron, was destroyed by our war against the decepticons. We live here on Earth now, we can transform into your motor vehicles. We protect you humans from the decepticons."

"What, so you're the leader?" John asked.

"No, that's why I called your friend. Optimus Prime, the last of the Primes, had gone missing. He is our leader who only wishes for peace and the safety of the humans. While we were on a recon mission for energon, our 'blood' if you will, when he took one step and disappeared. There wasn't an explosion and his life signal is still on. We _need_ him back as quickly as possible, the fate of your world may very well depend on it." John was silent and looked up at Sherlock. Ratchet continued, "We request that you come to our base immediately. The United States government is offering to pick you up in a federal jet."

"We?" John asked.

"Yes, we; as in the other autobots and I. Humans are so slow." He growled.

"We'll take the case," Sherlock said.

"Just remember to tell NO ONE about us. We are, and ask that we will stay, a governmental secret. Tell anyone and you're in a scrap heap." Ratchet threatened. John, Sherlock, and Ratchet planned when they were to be picked up then got ready.


	3. Chapter 3

On the jet John was talking to one of the soldiers onboard. They shared many old war stories they had. Sherlock, on the other hand, wasn't so social. He just sat at the back and thought about something. John's betting it's about the case. When they got to the base they had landed _on top_ of it. They went down these stairs and into a large room with high ceilings and 4 cars parked inside. There was a silver Pontiac, ambulance, black truck, and a yellow and black Camaro. They stopped at a high level of the base and the cars transformed into giant robots.

"Which one of you is Ratchet?" Sherlock said. The ambulance stepped forward.

"I am Ratchet; this is Ironhide, Jazz, and Bumble Bee. We, and our leader who's gone missing, are the autobots." He said.

"My name is Sherlock Holmes; this is my friend Dr. John Watson. What's your leaders' name?" Sherlock said.

"Optimus Prime," Ratchet said.

"What happened to him?" John asked. Bee made noises (Cybertronian :D). "Excuse me?"

"Bee can't talk without the radio unless it's Cybertronian," Jazz said. "But Bee, Optimus, and I were on a mission searching for energon when-"

"What's 'energon'?" Sherlock asked.

"Basically our life source and our blood. As I was saying; we were walking around tracking the signal when there was a crash and a bunch of smoke came up then the next thing we knew it, Optimus was gone." Jazz explained.

"When can we go and look?" Sherlock asked.

"The sooner the better," Ratchet said. Then added, "You can ride with Jazz."

"Why am I stuck with the humans?" Jazz said.

"Don't worry, really it's only Sherlock who can get annoying but I'll make sure he keeps his mouth shut on the way there." John said and the autobots laughed as Sherlock looked at John like "what does that supposed to mean?"

"I like this human already!" Ironhide said.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own no one. Sorry but this is going to be a short story!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The autobots transformed and John felt a little awkward knowing he was getting _inside_ of a living thing. As a doctor you'd think he would be used to stuff like this by now.

"So you're a doctor?" Jazz asked on the way there.

"Yeah," John answered.

"You should somewhat get along with Ratch' I bet. He's a doc too."

"Interesting," Sherlock mumbled.

"He's our number one medic at the base. But to be honest, he gets awfully cranky. He throws wrenches sometimes."

"I heard that." Ratchet said over their radio.

"Scrap," muttered Jazz.

"Scrap?" John asked.

"It's like 'crap' for you guys except it's Cybertronian." Jazz explained.

"Cybertronian's your language, isn't it?" Jazz was quiet for a second.

"Yeah, we used to only use it until…" he trailed off.

"Until what?" Sherlock asked, obviously curious.

"Until we had to leave Cybertron." Jazz finished as though it hurt him.

"What's Cybertron?" John asked.

"Our home planet."

"Why'd you leave?" Jazz started to get angry.

"Because of this blasted war between those good-for-nothing backstabbing-"

"Decepticons." John and Sherlock muttered together.

"You humans catch on faster than I thought." Jazz laughed. We could hear Bee speak Cybertronian again. When they questioned him Jazz said, "Basically we're almost there." John was curious, what would they find? Would they find the body of a giant alien robot? Or would they find Optimus before it's too late? When they finally stopped they were at an old abandoned aircraft base.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sherlock and John got out of Jazz the cars transformed back into their robot form.

"I suggest you all be very careful of where you step, there may be a trap." Sherlock said coldly.

"I think we already know that human," Ironhide growled.

"If you're done arguing I suggest we start looking for Optimus." John said.

"Exactly where was Optimus when he vanished?" Sherlock asked. Bee walked over and pointed to an area near a building.

"Did you check the building?" John suggested.

"Of course we did no sign of Optimus anywhere." Jazz said. Sherlock started to walk over there to take a look. The others went along too seeing what the human had in mind.

"Ratchet whatever you do don't move!" Sherlock suddenly said and Ratchet froze.

"Human if this is some sort of prank-" Ratchet began but didn't finish as Sherlock walked over and showed him the nearly invisible string Ratchet was standing on. If he moved off of it he'd be the next victim.

"Sherlock how on Earth did you see that?" John asked.

"I didn't; I guessed." Sherlock smirked.

"Well that's just great now how am I supposed to get out of here?" Ratchet demanded.

"Hold on give me a second." Sherlock mumbled. He walked up to Ironhide and said, "Shoot the ground right there."

"What?" Ironhide asked a little frustrated.

"Shoot. The. Ground." Sherlock said.

"Why?" he growled.

"Because the ground's hollow; shoot it and you'll find your missing friend." Jazz and Bee got impatient with Ironhide so they shot it together. Sure enough there was a room underground.

"Told you," Sherlock stated. Ironhide's canon started to whirr as a warning.

"Ironhide, don't take it personal. He's a jerk and a know-it-all to everyone." John said trying to calm him down.

"Ouch," Sherlock muttered. Bee went down first, him being a scout and all, and then Jazz picked up the humans and handed them to Bee who set them down. Once everyone was down they started to walk through the tunnel. When they came to the end they saw Optimus on an operating-like table and a group of humans surrounding him.

"MECH," Ironhide quietly growled.

* * *

><p>Transformers: Prime ties into this! MECH is a human group who in Operation: Breakdown kidnaps decepticon Breakdown and tries to dissect him to get information about this alien race or any alien races. They are EVIL!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

John and Sherlock were hiding behind a rock and prepared their pistols. Ratchet saw them and shook his head.

"No need," he said plainly.

"Why?" Sherlock questioned quietly.

"We don't kill humans, it's a rule given by Optimus. No killing unless absolutely necessary."

"This is stupid, the one who made the rule needs saving and-" John grabbed Sherlock's shirt.

"I suggest you stop arguing with the ones that gave you a case that you've only dreamed about before you get us in trouble." John hissed.

"Dr. Watson's correct; you should listen to him more often." Ratchet said.

"How are we going to get Optimus out of here?" Jazz asked.

"John and I will make a distraction; Ratchet and Ironhide, you free Optimus and Jazz and Bee will make sure no one gets hurt in the process." Sherlock said.

"That's the stupidest plan I ever heard!" Ironhide said.

"Rude as he is, his plans usually work. You'd be surprised what he can figure out just by looking at you." John said.

"Is there something I need to know? You've been insulting me a lot lately." Sherlock said and John rolled his eyes. Ratchet shook his head.

"I'll never understand humans, but it's the only plan we've got." Ratchet muttered.

"Don't worry, no humans will be harmed." Sherlock said then whispered something to John. They ran up and started shooting at the wall near the people hurting Optimus. They pulled out their own guns and John tackled Sherlock to the side just in time to miss a bullet that would've killed Sherlock.

"You got lucky." John muttered and stood up and shot a few more times then ducked. He heard metal and assumed it was Ratchet and Ironhide freeing Optimus. Standing up one more time he saw Optimus rise and limp/run.

"Autobots retreat!" Optimus called out. He was taller than any of them. Running by Jazz stopped and picked up Sherlock and John then ran off. He handed them up to Bee before climbing out of the hole. Optimus was on the ground, obviously in pain. He looked surprised to see John and Sherlock.

"Who's this?" Optimus asked.

"The humans that found you and created the rescue plan," Ratchet said; he sounded relieved.

"I owe you a thank you. What's your name?"

"I'm Dr. John Watson and this is Sherlock. Don't let him talk, he tends to offend people." John said while slightly glaring at Sherlock. Optimus looked confused but smiled.

"Obviously they chose the right people if you found me. Good job." After making sure Optimus was all right John and Sherlock were sent home; but not before they swore never to tell a living soul. They might not get to become famous for it, but they got the case of the century and made friends they never knew existed.

* * *

><p>The end! I know it's short but hey, I don't need to write a long story everytime :P Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
